The Third Wedding
by Domkeykong
Summary: It's Blake and Yang's turn to tie the knot but in a rather unconventional way. Bumbleby with some Renora, Arkos and White rose


The third "wedding"

"Barkeep!" Yang shouted "Another round of drinks please!"

"Alright, so that's the beer for you, the sex on the beach for you, Ice queen"

"Hey!" Weiss interjected

"Sorry" He said with a nervous smile "the Pina colada for you, Pyrrha, a beer for Jaune, a rum and coke for Blake, Bailey's and hot chocolate for you, Ruby, the coke for nora"

"Ahem" Ren coughed as he nodded to his pregnant wife.

"Right, diet coke and the Brandy for you, Ren".

"Anything else, guys?" The barkeep asked.

"A bottle of champagne, my baby sister is getting married!" Yang exclaimed.

The waiter turned about on his heel and trotted quickly off to the bar.

"So Ruby, show us the ring" Pyrrha said

Ruby held out her hand, showing a white gold ring with a diamond surrounded by 4 rubies on her dexterous fingers.

"It's beautiful" Nora said gasping

"I know, it was so romantic when Weiss proposed" Ruby said remembering how nervous her fiance was that night, atop the cross continental transmit tower, the tallest building in vale.

She could see the whole city at night from there and the mountains in the distance lit up by the moonlight, it had simply been breathtaking.

"So Weiss, any ideas as to when the wedding will be?" Ren asked.

"Probably June, I've always liked the idea of a summer wedding and it seems that Ruby agrees" Weiss responded.

"I've always like the idea of a summer wedding" Yang blurted out.

"Yang, can I have a word with you for a second?" Blake said quietly.

"Sure" she said as they both got up and wandered away from the booth.

"I wonder what's up with them" Nora said as she was met with glares from the rest of the group.

"What?! I'm, just curious" she said as she continued rubbing her baby bump.

"Yang, are you ok?" Blake asked firmly.

"Sure, never been better, my baby sister is getting married" She replied

"Yes, I know but you've been acting weird all night" Blake said

"That's it, Blake, my sister is getting married" Yang sighed

"What's wrong with that?" Blake asked calmly

"Nothing, i just… I just wanted to get married before my baby sister otherwise I'd feel like I was putting it off or doing it too late" Yang said with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"I mean look at Nora and Ren or Jaune and Pyrrha, they're already married! Everyone around us has someone permanently in their life, Blake! And soon Ruby will too! Look at us! We've been engaged since before Ren and Nora's wedding and at this rate, we'll be the last to get married!" Yang continued as she burst into tears.

Blake stood quietly for a moment, quietly considering what her lover had just confessed.

"Then let's do it" She said firmly as she reached for Yang's hand.

"Huh?" Yang said wiping the tears from her eyes.

"Let's go get married, tonight" Blake said.

"But we can't…" Yang began to protest

"Why can't we? Give me one solid reason why we can't" Blake interjected

"I… We… Ok, I can't think of one" Yang admitted "But what about everyone else? We can't just leave them here while we run off, then come back and hour later with rings on our fingers and no explanation!" Yang objected.

"They can come with us" Blake said, batting away Yang's protests with ease.

"Plus, we still have the engagement rings from before Ren and Nora's wedding so rings aren't an issue" Blake added.

Yang fell silent and wiped the tears from her eyes before looking Blake in the eyes.

"Alright. Let's do it" She said firmly "Let's go and get married, Blake"

"So Nora, have you and Ren got any names for the baby yet?" Weiss asked as she took another sip of her drink

"Well, we were thinking Oliver for a boy and Lucy if it's a girl" She responded rubbing her baby bump protectively.

"You mean you don't know if it's a boy or a girl yet?" Jaune asked looking up from his beer

"The scan is on Monday, that's when we find out" Ren said extending his arm behind Nora's shoulders.

The group descended quickly into silence as Blake and Yang came back to the booth where everyone was sat.

"Guys, we have an announcement" Yang said swallowing the lump in her throat.

Blake reached down for her hand and squeezed reassuringly "We've decided to end our engagement, tonight".

"WHAT?!" Ruby gasped

"Don't worry, Ruby, we've decided we're…" Yang paused as she choked as her words got caught in her throat again.

Blake finished her sentence for her "We're getting married, tonight".

As the words left Blake's mouth, they were met by a stunned silence until Nora spoke up.

"That's great news! But how are you going to actually get married, the venues all need months of notice in advance, then a deposit, then months of planning"

"I've already thought of that" Blake replied turning to Jaune.

Jaune sighed, he knew what Blake was getting at.

"What?" Pyrrha asked "What are you planning with my husband?"

"Your husband is an ordained priest" Yang said chuckling to herself.

"WHAT?! Jaune, why didn't you tell me?" Pyrrha demanded.

"I never meant for any of you to find out, it was a drunken bet between me and Yang after I said 'you can't become a priest online'. Turns out, I was wrong" Jaune sighed

Nora had to try to stifle her giggle, Weiss and Ruby couldn't help but smile and pyrrha simply sat there with her jaw dropped.

"So where am I holding the ceremony then?" Jaune asked, defeated.

"Weiss, do you still have your yacht in the marina?" Blake asked

"Of course" Weiss replied as she began to understand the faunus' plan.

"Well let's get moving then!" Blake said grabbing her coat.

"What about the champagne?" Ren said

"Bring it with us, there's a fridge on the boat" Weiss said praying her friends wouldn't make a mess.

They all walked down the wooden jetty in the cold night air and it looked like it was threatening to snow.

"Which one is it?" Yang asked

"Last one on the left" Weiss replied taking the keys out of her pocket

One by one they all crossed the gangplank and boarded the boat. Weiss quickly made her way to the control room and turned over the boat's engine.

"This thing is huge" Pyrrha said, clearly dumbstruck.

"It's not technically mine, so don't make a mess, ok?" Weiss said firmly

"AYE AYE CAPTAIN!" Yang shouted throwing her hand up in a mock salute.

Weiss went back into the cabin and reversed the boat gingerly out of its mooring and gradually out of the marina into the waters of the bay.

"Vale looks so peaceful from here" Pyrrha remarked as she clung to Jaune's arm

"You got that right" Jaune said smiling as leaned over and he kissed his wife tenderly on the cheek.

It appeared that all the couples had taken to the view as they began to hold each other and kiss in the ivory light of the moon and the distant orange glow of Vale at night.

"We're going to be a mummy and daddy" Nora whispered to Ren as they kissed "I can't believe it" she continued as tears formed in the corners of her eyes.

"Neither can I" Ren said with a smile as he pulled Nora close to him.

Weiss brought the boat to a halt, pressed the button drop the anchor and left the cabin to join her friends with Ruby in tow.

"This is perfect" Blake whispered to herself as she clutched Yang's hand.

"Thank you, Weiss" Blake said as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Don't mention it, it's the least you can do" she replied with a gracious smile.

Weiss wandered over to the back of the boat gracefully and flicked a switch, causing the fairy lights that were hung between the cabin and the back of the boat to illuminate in a beautiful shade of gold, bathing the boat in it's marvelous light.

"You're up, Jaune" she said as the couples began to congregate at the back of the boat.

"It's starting to snow!" Nora squealed excitedly as the first few flakes began to fall onto the boat.

The couples all congregated around the "Priest" and the lovers and watched intently as Jaune began the ceremony.

Jaune pulled out his scroll and found the text document saved and unopened since the bet.

"Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today to witness the union of Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long" Jaune began.

"Jaune, cut to the chase, please" Yang said.

Jaune sighed and flicked through the pages on his scroll.

"Do you, Blake Belladonna take Yang Xiao Long to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Blake said with a warm smile.

"And do you Yang Xiao Long take Blake Belladonna to be your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do" Yang said with a tear rolling down her cheek as she clutched her partner's hand tightly.

"Then by the power vested in me by the kingdom of Vale, I pronounce you married, you may kiss your partner" Jaune said but before he could finish the two lovers had pounced on one another and held each other's embrace.

They could hear their friends applauding as their heated breath formed mist in the cold night air.

"I love you, Blake" Yang said with tears streaming down her face.

"I love you too, Yang" Blake replied as she buried her head in her wife's shoulder and tightened her grip around her waist.


End file.
